


You Look Tired

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: When you have to be polite to someone you can't stand...





	You Look Tired

“Oh, Inquisitor!”

I tensed involuntarily. _Maker, that voice alone_ …I tried not to scowl. “Yes, Mother Giselle?”

“I must speak with you. It's unseemly. People have seen you and that Dorian—”

“Are you—” I cut her off, squinting concernedly. “Are you alright?”

She blinked. “Inquisitor?”

“Are you well? You look tired,” I said in tones of worry.

“I assure you, I feel fine,” she protested.

“You’re looking peaky. You should check with a healer, just to be safe.”

She frowned. “I told you—“

“Until you do, you’d best keep away. I can’t afford to take ill. Good day, Mother Giselle.”


End file.
